


Here, in This Home, in This Bed

by reveriemou



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Twitter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveriemou/pseuds/reveriemou
Summary: Flip Zimmerman knew he was a hard man to be with. Too dedicated to his work, his job. He spent long hours at the station and on the streets.But he was too selfish to give you up.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Here, in This Home, in This Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Twitter-fic, posted here: <https://twitter.com/reveriemou/status/1338207093648732160>.

Flip Zimmerman knew he was a hard man to be with. Too dedicated to his work, his job. He spent long hours at the station and on the streets.

He missed important moments like dates, anniversaries, holidays, and meals with your family.

But he was too selfish to give you up.

You were the only thing that kept him from losing his mind, kept him coming home to you instead of spending nights at the bar, drinking all the pain away.

When he came home, the first thing he did was shower — to wash away the grime, blood, and filth of the toxic world.

He would stand under the showerhead, letting the hot water turn his skin pink, to cleanse him of all the transgressions that he saw, that he dealt with, that he felt, that he _committed_.

He needed to rid himself of everything from the day, from the day before, and so forth.

You were kind, loving and pure. He didn't want any of it to touch you, to stain you with the darkness he touched every day.

He fought the urge to keep you locked up forever in his home, away from the shadows that threatened to ruin you, ruin his life with you.

He selfishly loved you because knowing you were with him, knowing he was your person (and that you were his person in return), kept him strong.

No other man could protect you like he could.

No other man could love you like he could.

No other man, but him.

And when he was satisfied that he was purged, free of all sins, he crawled into bed, burying his face into your neck. Sighing, he took in the scent of you.

You smelled like fresh cookies out of the oven, like the warm sun after a rain shower.

You smelled like _home_.

You stirred as his arms pulled you out of your dreams. Your man was home.

You turned around, tried your best to wrap your arms around his substantial body, and tucked your head underneath his chin.

"Welcome home," you sleepily murmured.

"Ketsl," he whispered.

You smiled at his nickname for you — "Kitten."

"Sleep, my love," you said.

"You're okay, you're okay," you repeated over and over again as you ran the tips of your fingers up and down his back.

He shuddered, his eyes closing, and let you lull him to a peaceful, dreamless but blissful sleep with your voice and touch.

While Flip was too busy trying to protect you from the world, what he didn't realize was you were protecting him too.

In your arms, he was safe and loved.

You both purified each other; both kept the devil and his minions at bay.

Here, in this home, in this bed, was your little happy world where evil didn't exist.

Only love existed.

Only love had a place here.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet. I hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Twitter: @[reveriemou](https://twitter.com/reveriemou).


End file.
